1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear cold connection, in particular for road or rail bound vehicles, between a first and second structural component in which the first and second structural component abut along a pair of parallel first and second joint faces. The first and second structural components are fixed together via bolt-type connections which penetrate the joint faces and have bolt heads.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Vehicle superstructures of known type of construction normally contain a structural frame which lies flush with its outer contour, and onto which e.g. cladding elements, the glazing of the window regions and the like are attached. The frame normally contains a plurality of different sections that are joined to modules e.g. via warm or cold connections.
A structural frame normally contains, for example structural components running in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, in particular longitudinal sections such as floor or roof struts which are joined via linear type cold connections to other components, in particular longitudinal sections such as wall or roof connecting sections.
Longitudinal sections running in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle connect e.g. wall elements to floor or roof elements.
The relatively large production tolerances of the individual structural components represent a serious problem in the production of vehicle bodies. Also, the known linear type cold connections permit only small tolerances in the components. This means that the individual components of a structural frame have to be manufactured with the corresponding precision, or the components to be joined together have to be adapted to each other by expensive reworking.
Known, for example, is a linear type of cold connection in which a first and second longitudinal section, with parallel longitudinal section axes, lie against each other along joining faces and are joined to each other by bolted connections that penetrate the joining faces. This solution has the disadvantage that the parts cannot be adjusted to accommodate tolerances.
EP 0 755 847 describes a structural joint featuring at least two sections that are joined to each other along a common area of contact, i.e. interface, whereby the interface exhibits a curvature of constant radius. The joint is made via rivets which penetrate the interface. The joint can be adjusted by rotating a section. A disadvantage of the described solution, however, is that only after the sections have been adjusted can the holes be made for the subsequent riveting. For that reason the sections cannot be readily re-adjusted without the expense of replacing the sections.
The object of the present invention is a cost-favourable linear type of cold connection which permits large tolerances in the individual structural components without having to perform extensive reworking.
That objective is achieved by way of the invention in that the joint faces and a contact face that faces the heads of the bolts form an arc of a circular cylinder with common circular-cylinder axis. The joint faces and contact face are an integral part of the structural components, and both structural components can be shifted relative and transverse to the circular-cylinder axis, when the bolted connection is loose.
The first or second structural component with the appropriate joining and, if desired, contact face is manufactured in one piece i.e. without subsequently fitting individual parts to it.
The structural components are usefully longitudinal sections, advantageously single or multi-chamber hollow sections. They preferably exhibit parallel longitudinal axes. The joining faces with corresponding circular-cylinder axis preferably run parallel to the longitudinal axes of the sections.
The structural components may preferably be extruded sections. Components with the present type of advantageous cross-section can be realised in a simple and cost favourable manner in the form of extruded sections. Particularly suitable are extruded sections of aluminium and its alloys. The first or the second structural component or the first and the second structural component may be an extruded section.
The structural components may also be of a ferrous metal such as iron, tin plated or zinc coated iron, steel or alloys of steel, a non-ferrous metal such as e.g. brass or copper, or magnesium and its alloys as well as aluminium and its alloys. The structural components may also be of reinforced plastics, in particular fibre-reinforced plastics or in combination with the above mentioned metals e.g. a metal-plastic composite.
The first and second structural component are usefully joined to each other by means of one or more bolt-type connections passing through openings in the first and second joint faces.
The diameter of the openings transverse to the circular-cylinder axis of the first joint face and advantageously of the first and second joint faces are usefully larger than the diameter of the bolt at the lengths penetrating the openings.
Usefully there are one or more washer elements situated between the areas making contact and the heads of the bolts forming the bolt-type connection. The washer element on the side facing the contact face is circular-cylindrical in shape and made to match the contact surface exactly. The washer element features one or more holes to accommodate the bolts. The washer element may be a single part with one hole for a single bolt connection or a strip-shaped section running parallel to the circular-cylinder axis i.e. a washer section with a plurality of holes for a plurality of bolt-type connections. The washer section may be an extruded section of aluminium or its alloys featuring these through-holes.
The openings in the first joint face may e.g. be ducts, holes, longitudinal or slit-shaped openings, whereby the longitudinal or slit-shaped openings usefully run parallel to the circular-cylinder axis, in the longitudinal direction of the first joint face. The longitudinal or slit-shaped openings may extend over the whole length of the joint face or over parts thereof.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention one of the joint faces, usefully the second such face, features an opening in the form of a longitudinal groove-shaped opening. The longitudinal groove-shaped opening is usefully part of an undercut longitudinal groove situated behind the joint face and running parallel to the circular-cylinder axis. The undercut groove serves to accommodate inserts with internal threads such as turning or clamping plates, inserts or insert sections, whereby the insert section may be a strip-shaped section running parallel to the circular-cylinder axis, in particular an extruded section of aluminium or its alloys featuring a plurality of threaded holes into which bolts can be screwed. By displacing the first component with loose bolt connection along the opening in the longitudinal channel it is possible to accommodate tolerances in the axial direction.
The bolts of the bolt-type connection usefully penetrate the openings in the first joint face and the longitudinal groove-type opening in the second joint face, and are screwed into the internal threads in the insert or inserts.
The clamping plates are usefully parallelogram-shaped plate-type elements with an internal thread. On turning the bolt in the internal thread in the clamping plate, the clamping plates are turned such that their short parallel sides are anchored to the long sides of the undercut groove. The anchoring may be improved by making the side that is forced against the long side of the undercut groove concave in shape, thus providing a biting action.
The joint face lying opposite the longitudinal groove, i.e. the first joint face, usefully exhibits projections which are situated on both sides of the openings and the projections having each an outer projection basis projecting out away from the openings. The projections run parallel to the circular-cylinder axis and project into the longitudinal groove-shaped opening.
The distance between the outer projection bases is usefully smaller than the width of the longitudinal groove-shaped opening, this in such a way that, when the bolt-type connection is loose, by sliding the first and second joint faces relative to each other, the first structural component can be displaced by a relative movement in a direction transverse to the axis until the outer extremities make contact with the facing wall of the longitudinal opening.
The projections may be continuous i.e. extend the whole length of the joint faces or they may be interrupted projections. The projections may e.g. be bolt-shaped, cylindrical or rectangular or bead-shaped. These serve to delimit a maximum permissible relative movement of the structural component transverse to the circular-cylindrical axis and guide the first structural component into the longitudinal groove-shaped opening in the second structural component.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention the projections are first and second bulge-like beads with outer bead bases, situated on both sides of the openings on the first joint face of the first structural component, running in the longitudinal direction of the joint face and parallel to the circular-cylinder axis and projecting into the longitudinal groove-shaped opening. Provided between the outer bead bases and the facing wall of the longitudinal groove-shaped opening in the second joint face is a distance in the form of a free are length which, when the bolt-type connection is loose, enables the first joint face to be displaced in a clockwise or anti-clockwise direction by sliding it on the second joint face by rotating it about the circular-cylinder axis by an amount equal to the free arc length.
As a result of the above mentioned relative movement of both structural components, connecting points on the components can be adjusted to accommodate the construction elements to be attached there. After adjusting the components, it is then possible to make an immoveable connection by fixing the attachment means i.e. by tightening the bolts.
In one embodiment instead of a longitudinal groove-shaped opening and undercut groove, it is also possible to provide threaded holes in the second structural component to accept the bolts. Further, the above mentioned projections may likewise be arranged a specified distance from a given seating surface, farther from the bolt connection at the outer edge of the contact faces of the joint faces.
In cross-section the first and second joint faces usefully enclose a segment of a circle with an angle of 30 to 180xc2x0, advantageously 40 to 90xc2x0, in particular 45 to 55xc2x0, with reference to the full circle of 360xc2x0.
The radius and position of the circular-cylinder axis of the circular-cylinder described by the joint faces depend essentially on the amount of relative movement desired between the first and second structural components at the relevant displacement points.
The relevant displacement points on the structural components are in particular the connecting points where offset-free joints have to be made.
The above mentioned circular-cylinder or circular-cylinder face is in cross-section e.g. dimensioned such that the desired direction of displacement of a relevant displacement point in the structural component is essentially at a right angle to the straight line joining the middle point of the circle of the circular-cylinder cross-section and the relevant displacement point.
Furthermore, the direct distance between the relevant displacement point in the structural component and the middle point of the circle of the circular-cylinder cross-section determines the extent of displacement at the relevant displacement point for a relative displacement about a given angle.
The specific dimensioning and positioning of the circular-cylinder face in the structural components permits therefore the direction and extent of displacement at the relevant displacement points to be selected in both components. Further, different relevant displacement points in the components may exhibit different directions of displacement for a given relative displacement of the components.
The connecting points on the structural components may be adhesive bonding faces, joint faces, struts, flanges, projections, contact faces, grooves, undercut grooves, holes, undercut coupling ends and the like. The connection between the structural components and further components on the connecting points may be made using cold connections such as rivets, bolts, adhesives, clamping and the like or combinations thereof.
In a further embodiment of the invention the diameters of the openings in the first joint face parallel to the circular-cylinder axis are larger than the diameter of the bolts at that part penetrating the openings. In an advantageous version the openings in the first joint face are slit-shaped openings running in lengths parallel to the circular-cylinder axis in the longitudinal direction of the first joint face. Instead of a plurality of openings or slit-shaped openings it is also possible to employ one single continuous slit-shaped opening in the first joint face. As a result of the slit-shaped openings the first and second structural components may be displaced and adjusted linearly with respect to each other parallel to the circular-cylinder axis. Further, the above mentioned version enables the bolt-type connections to be positioned at will in the longitudinal direction of the structural components.
Both of the structural components joined according to the invention may enclose an angle, preferably a right angle. Connecting points on the first and second structural components can accommodate construction elements such as wall and floor elements which are at an angle to each other, preferably a right angle. By specifically arranging and dimensioning the circular-cylinder faces or joint faces the structural components are connected with displacement directions at the joining places forming an angle to each other, preferably a right angle.
In a preferred version of the invention the first structural component is a lower longitudinal wall section, in particular a floor strut and the second structural component a floor connection section. The floor strut features connecting points for attaching wall elements and the floor connecting section features connecting points for attaching floor elements.
In a further version of the invention the first structural component is an upper longitudinal wall section, in particular a roof strut and the second structural component a roof connecting section. The roof strut features connecting points for attaching wall elements and the roof connecting section features connecting points for attaching roof elements.
The floor strut or the roof strut is to advantage made of an extruded single or multi-chamber hollow section, to advantage of aluminium or its alloys. The roof connecting section or floor connecting section is to advantage made of an extruded single or multi-chamber hollow section, to advantage of aluminium or its alloys.
The first structural component or floor or roof strut usefully features a convex joint face. The second structural component or floor or roof connecting section usefully features a concave joint face.
The roof or floor strut as the first structural component usefully features at the remote end an undercut groove for attaching wall elements, in particular wall columns. The floor or roof connecting section as the second structural component usefully features a floor or roof connecting point, preferably in the form of a strut, for attaching a floor plate or roof elements. The floor strut may also exhibit further connecting points, in particular undercut grooves, for attaching cantilever seats.
The floor or roof strut and the floor or roof connecting section in the respective connection may have an overall length of 35 to 45 cm and an overall breadth of 20 to 35 cm. The radius of the circular cylinder may be e.g. 2 to 10 cm, in particular 3 to 7 cm.
The cold connection according to the invention is employed preferably in road or rail bound vehicles. It can also find application in aircraft manufacture, boat-building or ship-building, or in the building industry.
By shaping the joint faces as part of a circular cylinder and thanks to the play available when the connection is loose, it is possiblexe2x80x94by tilting the components with respect to each otherxe2x80x94to achieve specific relative displacements in different directions and by different amounts at the relevant displacement points on a structural component. As a result it is possible with a connection according to the invention e.g. to broaden the sidewall by a specific amount by relative displacement of the structural components, this without having to adapt or rework the connecting points.
Furthermore, the cold connection according to the invention in the appropriate form also permits the structural components to be displace in a linear manner parallel to the circular-cylinder axis, thus enabling the tolerances at the relevant displacement points to be accommodated in two directions.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.